Enmity
by Pokemon Trainer Ib
Summary: "Have you ever heard of the disciples of Yveltal? What about the Sword of Life?" Follow a group of individuals who suddenly find themselves connected by fate and a string of gruesome murders. Reboot of "Under One Sky", possibly accepting FCs/OCs. Rating may possibly change.
1. Proposals

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, it looks like I'm finally back to Fanfiction for a while! I'm only going to be focusing on this story and a possible Fire Emblem story once this one takes off the ground. Anyway, this is going to be quite a long story and could possibly be in parts. The story will get dark and gruesome at times, so the rating may change later on (warnings will be tacked on for extra safety); it should be noted that this is a reboot of "Under One Sky", which I worked on my other account. As for FCs or Fan characters, I may or may not accept them. It depends on how well they fit into the story, but if you want to send me one or discuss the details of putting one into the story, I'll definitely take a look. It can be a human or Pokemon!

If you all would be so kind to give the story a review, whether or be short or harsh, I would be very appreciative. If anyone spots any grammatical errors or the like, please let me know so I can edit it! That being said, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!

**Summary:** "Have you ever heard of the disciples of Yveltal? What about the Sword of Life?" Follow a group of individuals who suddenly find themselves connected by fate and a string of gruesome murders.

**Rating: **Rated T for violence, language and potential "triggering" scenes that may appear. Slight romance will be warned, but nothing in-depth. Rating may increase as the story progresses.

* * *

><p>" . . And that concludes tonight's session of "Pokemon Talk"! Tune in tomorrow morning to win tickets to see the Kanto League, live and in person. Now for a message from our sponsors. . "<p>

The scraggly man, not much older than twenty, pulls his thumb away from the button and begins to spin in a swivel chair. On the opposite side of the room, a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes sat on a similar chair with an Eevee on her lap.

"You did good today, Hazel," he compliments with a carefree grin, leaning back casually onto his chair. The rubix cube around his neck swung in a rhythmic motion - Hazel reckoned she had never seen him without it. Leon loved puzzles as she had learned from her two year long partnership with him.

"Always do," Leon comments as he stands up suddenly, before grumbling something about needing fresh air. Without another word, he pulled his coat from the rack, startling the Chatot that had been sleeping there earlier.

"Rude, rude, rude, rude!" The Chatot echoed while the man threw the coat over his shoulders, fixing it and ignoring the outraged Pokemon.

"Why'd you teach him that?"

A shrug from Hazel, "Sorry."

"Don't be," and with that, the man opened the door and left the broadcasting office. Left in the dark room, Hazel ran a hand over her Eevee's head, who seemed to be playfully looking around. Though he had seen the studio more than a dozen times, he especially loved being an active member of "Pokemon Talk".

_Hazel. _

The twenty-one year old leaned back in her chair, looking at the ceiling. The only light was the one that illuminated from the computer screen - Hazel and Leon had both agreed that they liked it better this way.

_Hazel. _

"What is it?" She suddenly called into the empty, dark office. Her Eevee let out a slight whimper as footsteps echoed from the corner of the office. The older woman lowered her gaze and it was met with a teenage boy with messy, midnight black hair, no older than fifteen.

At each side of him stood a Pokemon: Shuppet and Dusknoir.

"The Pokemon have been mourning lately . . . ," Hazel commented in a calm, relaxed voice. She closed her eyes for a moment with a solemn look. Reopening them, she trained a hypnotic gaze at the boy, "Does that have anything to do with you?"

"No," the boy shuffled, his hands in his pockets, " . . . There is turmoil in their world, the very same in ours."

The woman paused for a minute, "I know."

"Good," the boy looked at the computer screen before shifting his attention to the hostess once more before lowering his voice suddenly, ". . I have a proposal for you."

* * *

><p>Pacing back and forth on the sidewalk in front of the professor's lab, the silver-haired boy sighed deeply. "I should just go in, otherwise, I'll be dreading it all morning," he cringed, looking at a sitting Absol out of the corner of his eye.<p>

". . What? Don't give me that look," he scolded, before sighing again and opening the door for the Absol, "After you, madam," he offered, watching the Pokemon move across the lobby and stand near the closed elevator. The boy followed behind her, being stopped by one of the receptionists.

"Good morning, Ross! Professor Sycamore is waiting to see you."

A casual smile on his face as he moved across the lobby, "Good morning to you, Ashley. And I know. I'm heading up now." The woman nodded before returning to a healthy stack of papers.

With that, Ross and his Absol boarded the elevator in silence. Heading for the lab floor, he distracted himself by playing with the star-shaped pin on his coat. He had been told the day before that the Professor needed to "talk to him about something important" and it likely had to do with his research on Mega Stones.

It worried him.

He didn't want it all to go to waste so suddenly.

A _**ding!**_ and both stepped out, arriving on the third floor and into the main office. It was much more lofty and regal than any other room in the building and as Ross stepped out of the elevator, his eyes were met with Sycamore's who stood from his seat suddenly, "Ah, Ross, you're finally here. Come in, come in," he waved for the boy to join him and three other well-dressed individuals that Ross had never met before.

"Tres bien!" He spoke in his accent, holding his arms to Ross, "I present to you my star assistant, Ross Marco, who has been researching Pokemon evolution at a great rate despite his age."

He paused, leaning on the desk and looking at the other three, "Ross, this is Professor Rowan of Sinnoh," a man with a gruff beard and a seriously annoyed look, "Juniper of Unova," a woman with large hair and a bright smile, "And Oak of Kanto," a grey man who looked only slightly younger than Rowan and with more cheer.

"It's a pleasure," Ross commented, gripping onto the strap of his bag before sitting besides Professor Sycamore, a sense of anxiety rising within him.

"We've heard quite a lot about you, Ross," Professor Juniper commented, inspecting the Absol, "Such a beautiful Pokemon," she added before commenting further, "I've never seen anything like this at home."

A nervous laugh from the boy, "Would that be good or bad, ma'am?"

"Both," a deadpan from Professor Rowan. "But mostly good," an approving nod.

"Professor Oak has taken a great interest in your research on the idea of duplicating Mega Stones," Sycamore added and Ross immediately relaxed, "Oh?"

The man nodded with a smile, "Very much so! And I'd like to recruit you."

"R-Recruit me, sir?"

"That's right!"

A pause in the conversation, "He wants you to continue your research in Kanto, alongside of Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur," another pause, "I'd like for you to go, Ross."

A pallid expression took over Ross, "I-I'd like to go," he mumbled, trying to hide the visible shaking. Going would definitely help with his paranoia and anxiety and maybe it would - "Excellent!" Ross heard Professor Oak say and from there, the rest of the conversation was a drag.

Though the discussion was about his findings, the seventeen year old had enough of it for one day. Apparently, the Professors of all six regions were working together in attempts to figure out the truth behind Mega Evolution. Professors Elm and Birch were unable to make it today, but Oak had promised to keep all of the other five Professors updated whenever possible.

_We need to talk, Ross.  
><em>

* * *

><p>That night was spent packing.<p>

The apartment that was shared between Ross and his Absol was now empty, cold and dark. The Absol sat in the corner, watching the door with an intense protective glare in her eyes. "Bedtime," Ross commented, leaving a bag and the ticket slip on his bedside table.

Standing up, the Absol's feet clicked against the wooden floor as she jumped up on the bed besides her trainer. "What would I do with you, Rivet?" Ross commented, running his hand through the soft fur of the Absol.

_Such a beautiful Pokemon. _

" . . And that concludes tonight's session of "Pokemon Talk"! Tune in tomorrow morning to win tickets to see the Kanto League, live and in person. Now for a message from our sponsors. . "

Turning the radio down, Ross lowered his head to his pillow. He'd take note to visit Saffron while in Kanto and maybe visit the DJ hosts - Leon N. and his partner who could speak to Pokemon, Hazel - in person.

That night was like any other - filled with tremors and without any sleep.


	2. Adieu

Apparently, sleep had come during the early hours of the morning as Ross found himself suddenly awake to a fog-induced sunrise. Oh, and there was also a familiar white-haired woman with a single black streak in her hair that sat at the edge of his bed.

Opening his eyes, Ross jumped back, his back hitting the wall, "Shit!"

He lowered his voice, "Don't do that! . . You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry."

With a tired push, he threw the covers to overlap one another and stood up with a stretch, "It's fine," he looked out the window, catching a flock of Pidgeys flying by in a massive "V" shape.

"Why are you in your human form?" He asked, opening the half-empty dresser, moving around the clothes, in deep-minded search for something in particular.

"I figured it would be my last chance for a while," she held up a brown paper bag, ". . Also, I got us breakfast."

And that was the end of that debate.

Ross prepared himself for the day, dressed in simple layers of white and metallic grey that blended well in his opinion. He always preferred colors that he deemed as "soft" and not overbearingly bright. Not even that, it complimented his light blue eyes and silver hair quite well.

"We only have an hour before departure," the impatient Absol woman commented, before grabbing Ross and shoving him into a seat, "Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are."

And again, that was the end of that debate. And ever the busybody, Rivet finished Ross' preparations while he finished eating, at an extremely slow pace as if it had been on purpose. Out of the blue, there was a knock on the door, before it tilted open. "Bonjour!" A familiar voice called in.

Both Rivet and Ross sighed relief almost immediately.

"Good morning, Augustus," the Absol woman opened the door for him, before shutting it quickly behind him, "You nearly gave us a heart attack."

"Ahh, sorry," he dropped a basket of bread on the table wrapped in a fine blue ribbon.

"A gift from me." He added, looking around the room suddenly, "It's so empty in here now," he paused, looking at Ross who leaned back in his chair, having finished his food, "I'm going to miss you two. Both as my fellow researchers and as my friends."

"I'll miss you too, Augustus," Rivet nodded, "After all, you're one of the only two who know of my secret." She elbowed Ross on the shoulder gently, who didn't bother looking up from the table: "He knows I'll miss him."

And that made the Professor smile. "I'm sorry for sending you off so suddenly. I just thought it might help with -"

"- The memories."

"- The research," Sycamore added, cutting off Ross' comment. Another pause, "Yes, yes. . that too."

Standing up, without a further word, Ross dropped the now empty brown paper bag bag into an empty garbage can.

"We'll be back," he grabbed his shoulder bag, suitcase and the basket of bread, "Come on then," he remarked, glancing up at the Absol who had retained her normally accepted form.

"I'll see you two off."

"Right," and with that, Ross turned off the lights, leaving the room barred and empty.

* * *

><p>The following morning was much foggier than most days of the year. Leon was half-asleep in his chair as Hazel had rightfully predicted, so she brought him some coffee in addition to hot chocolate for herself. She had also been holding a box of donuts and had asked her Charmeleon for assistance; who was more than happy to oblige.<p>

"Good morning, good morning!" The Chatot echoed, seeing Hazel enter the room in delight.

This caused a sudden jump from Leon, nearly knocking his headphones to the floor.

"Good morning," Hazel remarked, seeing her drowsy companion, "I brought breakfast." She placed the box of donuts onto her chair, before taking the drinks from the Charmeleon. "Thank you," she smiled, petting her happy Charmeleon on the head. She watched as he wagged his tail in response.

"Good morning, Hazel," a pause as he turned in his chair to see what Pokemon she had brought with her today, "Good morning, Charmeleon."

He stopped for a moment, catching a fourth Pokeball on Hazel's belt, "When'd you get a fourth Pokemon?" Maybe he didn't pay attention all too well, but he was positive she only had three the day before: Eevee, Haunter and Charmeleon.

"The other day."

"Where?"

"From a friend."

"What friend?"

"An old friend. His name is Raven."

Although Leon had been just trying to make small-talk with his partner, something seemed . . .off. Though Hazel had never been the type of person to keep secrets, right?

_Right? _

"What kind of Pokemon?"

"A Wigglytuff," and before he could ask anything else, the small pink Pokemon appeared in the center of the office, "Isn't he cute?"

* * *

><p>"Stop right there, thief!" A younger voice called out from behind the trio only seconds before a young girl with messy brown hair jolted by, nearly knocking Ross over in the process. The girl had been chasing something invisible as far as Ross was concerned.<p>

And without another word, the girl jumped off the edge of the dock and onto the boat that he and his Pokemon partner had been about to aboard, "Well.. that was weird."

"Yes," the Professor offered, rubbing his chin with his fingers, ". . . Though that girl seemed familiar."

"Well, you meet a lot of really strange kids in your field, so that isn't surprising," though Ross said this with a grin, causing it to become contagious with Professor Sycamore, who just lightly slapped him on the shoulder, giving him a slight push towards the boat.

"Best not to waste anymore time."

"Are you implying you're a waste of my time?"

"Ahhh, always so sassy, Ross. I'm going to miss that," he paused and looked down on Rivet, "And you too, of course."

"You already said that."

Waving the comment off, the Professor continued, "Call if you need anything," the Professor's face had a serious expression for a fraction of a second, "And I mean that, Ross! Don't be shy! Adieu!"

"Yeah . . Adieu!" The silver-haired teenager called back, giving a wave before he and Rivet disappeared into the crowd of people about to board the boat. With a relaxed sigh, Professor Sycamore turned on his heels without another word, heading off to return to his lab.

_Though that girl seemed familiar. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>A bit of a slow start, so I apologize for anyone who is already bored with the story. Thank you for everyone who has favorited, followed or at least just checked the story out. I would appreciate it if I didn't have silent readers, because honestly, every opinion does matter. I've had at least ten friends just look at the first chapter alone and so many of them pointed out things I didn't even notice, so that was worlds of help! As usual, if you see any spatial or grammatical errors, please let me know!

Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**_Bonus:_** Did anyone catch the relevance of Hazel's Wigglytuff?


End file.
